


How James Sleeps at Night

by a_variant_of_roar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_variant_of_roar/pseuds/a_variant_of_roar
Summary: How I imagine The Agent fucks.Yes, just that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure most of you must have thought about it, c’mon, it’s like one night with him and women fall over each other to follow him to hell

I’m sure, it start with him giving a chaste kiss to the lips, then bring them down to the neck, slowly, just touching, then suckling at the collar-bone, the area of neck exposed when he tugs at the dress the dear lady is wearing. Having had enough of the teasing, the lady, even the most innocent of them, would have to bring his attention up to the lip area again, and start a truly passionate kiss, one so passionate, that it would in itself work as fucking.   
Then he would push the lady back, to the first flat surface he could locate, vertical or horizontal, grab the girl’s legs and pull them to wrap them around himself to get a slightly more hands on experience. Pull the lady physically to himself until the only space between him and her is occupied by the clothes that are still on, to whose the attention is brought to know.  
To get rid of this adversary, Bond could always use the frontal approach, take them on himself and throw them to a place less important than his prey’s person, or he could use the slightly more (or less, depending how you look at it) enjoyable approach, of only teasing the skin available with the dress still on till the woman gets fed up and loses them herself, taking some initiative on herself at the same time, maybe push him back and take control of the fiery kiss still taking place purely due to Bond’s ability to multitask, taking what he wants while he makes the girl give him what he wants.  
Once the troublesome clothes are out of sight, Bond could jump head first into the main course, or he could take his time and let his fingers provide the appetizers before he does so. Regardless of his mode of providing pleasure, he would definitely find the most important part inside a woman’s body as easily and surely as he would have found had she drawn him a map. Given how his knowledge of a women’s body and ways to serve it pleasure is probably at par to a women’s herself, he would tease around the spot for hours, forcing her wave after wave of pleasure by giving his attention to other parts of her luscious body, and when she could take no more, press the buttons right and make her lose her mind. Pressing them again and again at that time, without any reprieve, would probably have hurt at any other time, but in the throes of passion, the pain would only add up to more pleasure.  
And finally, when she could take absolutely no more, and the pleasure is so intense it borders on pain, their dance would reach the absolute climax, and they would come down of it very, excruciatingly, slowly, with him kissing her face, lips, nose, neck, and sucking in those earlobes, and anything else in sight. Finally, when the lovely, lucky lady is falling asleep, she would be in arms of a wonderfully devoted lover, whose attention had been conquered by her, and only her, for those hours of passion.


End file.
